<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intro to Meta Coping Mechanisms by qrovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609356">Intro to Meta Coping Mechanisms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrovers/pseuds/qrovers'>qrovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Screenplay/Script Format, This Fic Has Everything, abed nadir centric, friends to BEST FRIENDS to lovers to [GUNSHOT], inspired by Fleabag, it's kinda like a character study, kinda i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrovers/pseuds/qrovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Community, in the eyes of Abed Nadir. Includes: fourth wall breaks, shenanigans and a lot of Troy Barnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicating this to simon !! i love u dude :D</p><p>this style is very much inspired by fleabag ! if you wanna read more abed-centric fleabag aus, i highly recommend THIS IS A LOVE STORY by adorations, which also kinda inspired this fic. </p><p>hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Action currently_hovered">
  <p>
    <b>SEASON 1 EPISODE 1</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. GREENDALE CAMPUS - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We see DEAN PELTON from a distance, setting up a microphone and speaker on the courtyard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Then we cut to a wide shot of ABED NADIR, sitting alone on a bench. There are Greendale posters on the bulletin board behind him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>It's quiet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Then--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Have you ever watched a movie where the protagonist is half-Arabic, half-Polish and a student in community college?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A pause. He's not waiting for an answer, just doing it for dramatic effect.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Well, too bad. This is a TV show.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>HARD CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>TITLES</b>: <b>Abed.</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>(A soft, almost lonely, piano, also known as <em class="format_i">Abed's Theme</em>, plays over it.)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. GREENDALE CAMPUS - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Wide Shot of JEFF WINGER shaking ABED NADIR'S hand.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed, I see your value, now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows. He leaves before Abed could respond.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed is surprised at this statement.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat. We watch Jeff leave in the distance. Once Abed is alone, he looks directly at the camera.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Confident, extroverted, network-TV good-looking. A really nice dress shirt...I'm sure he's the main character of something more mainstream. Not sure what genre yet, though. But I'll figure it out.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He walks to the courtyard curtly. The camera follows a beat after, but he doesn't stop talking, like he's done this before. Like he's well versed with being alone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He'll be a better protagonist too, probably. Way more interesting than me. But--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. GOBI'S APARTMENT - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Wide Shot of Abed's back as he watches TV in the living room. He's around 6 years old.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We cannot see what he's watching, but what we can see are boxes around him. His mother's boxes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He does not look at us. He does not talk to us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>All his focus is on the TV.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. GREENDALE HALLWAY - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(CONT' to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This is my train of thought. So, tough luck.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Shot">
  <p><b>INT. SPANISH CLASSROOM </b> <b>-</b>  <b>LATER</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed, along with the rest of the class, is spilling into the room.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>SENOR CHANG is seen seated behind the teacher's desk. He's not moving and his eyes are closed, but no one is giving him a second glance.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I think he's dead.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>However, the second after he said it, Chang opens his eyes, as if hearing him. He sits up from his position and spits to the trashcan next to him like a cowboy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Never mind.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He makes a beeline to his seat, right behind BRITTA PERRY.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Score: An eccentric electric guitar solo, also known as <em class="format_i">Britta's Theme</em>, can be heard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(turning to him)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey, Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed pulls out pencils from his bag. They have small, blue whales at the tips. He hands one to her.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Here you go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(surprised)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, I wasn't asking for a pencil.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>She was going to.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Sighing, she takes the pencil from him, confirming his suspicions.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(softly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thank you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're welcome.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I have another thing to ask you, though.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>She points to Jeff, seated at the back of the classroom, on his phone. He is not paying attention to anyone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Do you know that guy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Well, he told me that he's a Licensed Spanish Tutor--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I didn't know tutors were licensed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And he invited me to his study group. Do you want to join?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This feels like a start of an ensemble comedy. I didn't know I'd get involved. That's a nice surprise.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>But three people won't be enough to carry the whole show. And I don't wanna be a third wheel. So--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Britta)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Can I invite other people too?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah, sure.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed surveys the class, looking around to try to find the best cast.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>His eyes land on SHIRLEY BENNETT.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A choir, similar to ones in Christian Churches, can be heard. This will be known as <em class="format_i">Shirley's Theme. </em></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>It plays as we see her gather her things from her comically large bag.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. SPANISH CLASSROOM - DIFFERENT DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Earlier that week.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Shirley gives a brownie to Abed with a smile.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SPANISH CLASSROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>She's nice.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He looks around again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>His eyes land on PIERCE HAWTHORNE.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Dissonant screaming can be heard in the background. He does not have a theme.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(frowning)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not sure about him yet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>His thoughts are interrupted by seeing ANNIE EDISON raising her hand.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Score: A full violin, fast paced but organized. <em class="format_i">Annie's Theme.</em></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>She shuffles through her bright pink binder and reads her question off of the page. The way she says it is chipped and efficient, like an interrogator.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ANNIE</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Just to clarify, the pointers for Monday's quiz will be--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>CHANG</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(uncaring)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie frowns. She's about to ask another question, but we cut back to Abed before we can hear it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(amused)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Type A, Monica Geller type. We probably won't have any story lines together, like Chandler and Phoebe, I don't think. But that's fine.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(looks around)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We need one more--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The drums come almost as a shock. We hear it before we see him. It's loud but pleasant, though a bit uneasy. This will be known as <em class="format_i">Troy's Theme</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>TROY BARNES, former star quarterback and prom king, is not paying attention to the lecture. He is instead trying to balance a pencil on his lips.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed stays silent. He doesn't mean to stare.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Once he realizes he is, he turns back to the camera.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Medium Close Up to him as he gives that familiar smile again. He is genuinely excited.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This is going to be fun.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>HARD CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Same shot as before, but in another location.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(frowning)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This was a mistake.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Wide shot of the Study Group arguing with each other.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Overlapping shouting. We cannot understand anyone. Abed is the only one not saying anything.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Everyone's shouting at each other. I feel like I should say something too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He thinks hard of what to say. When he finally decides what, he smiles at the camera.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This one's perfect.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He slams his hand on his books.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Everyone stops talking. There's a beat of silence.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to the group)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>
    <em class="format_i">Fuckin'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(back to the group)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent has_page_splitter split_dialog"><p>year at the Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p>The old man grabbed me and said "Hey. Smoke up Johnny." No, dad, what about you?!</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He grins at the camera, unaware that everyone else is confused.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff is the first one to speak up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That actually was from <em class="format_i">The Breakfast Club.</em></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Let's try another one.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Jeff)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No one puts Baby in the corner.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>
    <em class="format_i">...Dirty Dancing.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed nods enthusiastically: first at Jeff, then to us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, excited)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's an ensemble comedy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b> <span class="u">END.</span> </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <strong>SEASON 1 EPISODE 2</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - MORNING</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Here's how Abed's mornings start.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He wakes up on the top bunk of his bed to the sound of <em class="format_i">Misirlou</em> by Dick-Dale. It sets the tone, something cool, something exciting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He makes breakfast dramatically. It's framed like an action scene.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The music cuts off.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We see Abed in his pajamas, eating Lucky Charms while watching TV on his couch.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, absentmindedly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Welcome to episode 2.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b>TITLES: Abed.</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. SPANISH CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed is holding a card that says, "casa." This means he's partnered with Britta.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff is seated next to him, eagerly eyeing his card.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He's going to ask for my card.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed. Do you wanna trade cards?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'll give you 20 bucks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(desperate)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>50 bucks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He's wearing that nice shirt from registration.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff continues to stare at him, waiting for an answer.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I have an idea.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. GREENDALE HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed is seen walking out the class room in Jeff's oversized dress shirt.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He gave his card away.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(shrugging)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I really like this shirt. It looks cool.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Now, my card is--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He takes it out of the cover.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Text">
  <p>It's a cartoon bird breaking out a cage.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(confused)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abstract?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>UNKNOWN VOICE (O.S.)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We, again, hear him before we see him. <em class="format_i">Troy's Theme </em>plays as Abed turns to face him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He's holding his card like a driver picking someone at an airport. It says, "Libertad."</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(realization)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, <em class="format_i">freedom.</em></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah. Nice shirt.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thank you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's Troy Barnes. We've talked a few times before.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The few times in question are:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. SPANISH CLASSROOM - DIFFERENT DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed sneezes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Bless you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. GREENDALE HALLWAY - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I expected more of his stories to be with Pierce. It seemed like they both shared a juvenile sense of humor. But I guess he's stuck with me this episode.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Cool. I guess we're partners.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Good thing you're a nerd. That means you'll do my homework for me, right?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No to the nerd thing or the homework thing?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Homework thing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What? Why not?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not even that good in Spanish.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy doesn't respond right away.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He doesn't wanna do work.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(fake disappointment)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Well, I can't help.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why not?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I-uh-I have a date later. And it's with someone really cool and popular and hot. So...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He makes a move to leave, but Abed follows him from behind.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He's not getting out that easy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Then let's just do the work right now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Let's just work on it right now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He didn't think about that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Can't.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why not?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Because...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>He doesn't have a reason.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Because?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Because I have a date.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>But you said it's later.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It is--I mean...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He sighs defeatedly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>If I help you with this, will you leave me alone?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That was easy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p><b>INT. LIBRARY - </b> <b>AFTERNOON</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed and Troy sit in silence in the corner of the library, noses burrowed in the Spanish book neither of them fully understand.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>There's a paper between them on the table, every other line a different handwriting as they take turns putting whatever Chang taught them. Troy's writing his last line.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>It's quiet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, hushed)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You don't really show the characters studying on TV. It's 'cause it's really boring.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(happy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And we are done! Those are 5 phrases we learned in class.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It took us 2 whole hours.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah, we did it. Cool. I guess you're gonna leave now?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(confused)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You have a date, right?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Right!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>But we should probably practice this. You know, it is due in the morning.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>ANNIE comes in, smiling and wearing a Chacata Panecos shirt. She puts down a flyer for a silent protest she and Shirley organized against Guatemala. She leaves without a word.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(gesturing to the flyer)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You wanna go?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Did he <em class="format_i">forget </em>he has a date?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure. I'd love to show off this shirt.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(nodding)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It is a good shirt.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So, practice?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah. Practice. You first.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>H--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed and Troy are in the same room as Jeff and Pierce. There are papers scattered around the latter pair.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hola. Me llamo Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hola. Me llamo Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Donda esta la biblioteca?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>La biblioteca esta en la ciudad.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Gracias.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah, that's 2 hours of work.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A few days later.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The group has wrapped up studying, ending with Annie reminding them about the quiz and homework.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ANNIE</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>--And that's all of them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(kindly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thanks, Annie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ANNIE</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(twirling her hair)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No problem, Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Unrequited love plot line. Probably a season long arc that will end on either him realizing his feelings for her or Annie confessing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Jeff and Britta leave together, bickering as always. So does the rest of the group until Troy and Abed are alone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed stands up and starts packing his things. Troy straightens.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed, studying Spanish was really fun.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed blinks.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Is that sarcasm?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Nope.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I just...Okay, it's hard for me to study alone, right? And sometimes it's also hard to study with so many people too. Does that make sense?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah! So, um, this is me asking if we could study together after the group.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A pause. Troy bites him lip nervously.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Really?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Cool.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They sit in the couch near the windows. Their books are on their laps, but neither of them are really reading.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I know I said showing this is boring but...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He starts beatboxing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy starts rapping.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>When they finished, the air feels lighter and they're both a bit more comfortable.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed looks at the camera, pleased.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This is nice.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b> <span class="u">END.</span> </b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>SEASON 1 EPISODE 3</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Enter ABED and GOBI NADIR, Abed's father, holding boxes of Abed's things. It is silent, a familiar silence, one that both of them have grown accustomed to.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>That is until Abed asks--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>If my life was a TV show, what would you name it?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(confused)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm really bad with names. What do you think it'll be called?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(exasperated)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That works.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b>TITLES: Abed.</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>ABED is sitting with the study group. He's twirling a paper around his pencil.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>JEFF comes in holding his shoes in his hands. He looks like he has good news. He beelines to his seat as he says--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Guys, I found it. The ultimate blow-off class. Professor Whitman. He thinks he's in <em class="format_i">Dead Poets Society</em>. There's no tests, no work, just day-seizing. The deadline to enroll is tomorrow, I suggest you all take it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He puts a sign up sheet on the table as he sits down.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Jeff's trying hard to get as much credits with as little effort as possible. It's pretty entertaining to watch. This will be a great A-story.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(looking at him)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed? What about you?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What was the question? Dead Poets Society?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Jeff)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Not a fan. In every movie there's an authority figure that gets mad at him for making people laugh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>JEFF</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No, are you going to take the class?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, can't. My dad will only pay for classes that will help me run the  family business.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>FLASHBACK INT. NADIR'S FALAFEL - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Medium Shot of Abed mopping the floor. Gobi is seen arguing with a customer in the background. It's loud but muffled.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's been struggling.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Britta looks at him with concern. She puts a hand on his arm.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Are you even interested in making falafel?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(immediately)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I want to study film.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>BRITTA</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed, how much does a film class cost?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Why?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Britta)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Seventy dollars.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Britta is getting something from her bag. She pulls out a checkbook.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, shocked)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's new.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>She gives him a check.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed looks at it for a second. He has a small smile on his face, but we're not sure if it's for them or for us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Britta)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This is really nice of you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(showing off the check to the study group)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The memo says, "For Dreams."</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Annie and Shirley coo at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm sensing a catchphrase.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE OUT.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. FILM STUDIES CLASSROOM - MORNING</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A few days after the conversation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed is seen seated in front, excited.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>PROFESSOR STEPHEN is writing on the chalkboard. [Late 40s, salt and pepper hair. Cliche teacher look: tweed jacket and slacks. Dressed too seriously for Greendale.]</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>PROF. STEPHEN</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>And, for your assignment, you have a week to make a documentary.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The class groans. Abed gives no reaction.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hopefully it doesn't have to be personal.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>PROF. STEPHEN</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It has to be personal.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I wonder what I can make.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He closes his eyes and thinks hard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. GUIDANCE COUNSELOR - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed, in his teens, is seated on an old, leather couch. He has a black eye. He's fidgeting in his seat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The counselor smiles at him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>COUNSELOR</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Do you have any friends you can talk to about this?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed winks at the camera.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(warmly, to the counselor)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yep.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. FILM STUDIES CLASSROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He furrows his eyebrows. He did not expect to flashback.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He thinks for another.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. GOBI'S APARTMENT - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>We see Abed's back as he watches TV in the living room. He's around 6 years old, surrounded by boxes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Same shot as before.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. FILM STUDIES CLASSROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He opens his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That...could work.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I have an idea.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition user_edited_line">
  <p>FADE OUT.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. NADIR'S FALAFEL - DAYS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed is scared to go inside the restaurant.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not scared. I'm just trying to make a script of the conversation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat. He is thinking.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Okay, here's the thing. To understand my dad, you have to understand the falafel restaurant.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He inhales.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p><b>ALTERNATIVE TITLES:</b> Abed (does not understand the falafel business).</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. NADIR'S FALAFEL - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed gives the camera a wary smile.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That was a joke. I think.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He comes in. The bell by the door chimes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>GOBI NADIR is by the register, but has his back turned.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Welcome to Nadi--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He sees that it's Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>His "business" smile drops, but he doesn't look annoyed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hi, dad.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed! What are you doing here?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This'll be easy. I just have to say "Dad, I enrolled in film class." That's all I have to say.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He struggles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Gobi stares at him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, rehearsing)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>"Dad, I enrolled in film class."</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>"Dad, I enrolled in film class."</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>"Dad, I enrolled in film class."</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Gobi)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Dad, I need the video camera.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(frowning)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What for?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Just a class.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Is it required?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>GOBI</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What class is this?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Fil--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>HARD CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. GREENDALE CAMPUS - DAYS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Gobi is seen fighting with Britta. Jeff is beside her, trying to mediate. Abed films all this with a small camera, distanced from the scene.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>He didn't want me to go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. GREENDALE CAMPUS - DAYS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>White text on black: 3 DAYS LATER.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed is holding an expensive looking camera, pointing it at Jeff and Britta as they talk about him across the courtyard.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He hasn't talked to us in days.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Sorry for being so quiet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(softly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>This is really fun.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Jeff and Britta notice him. He gives them a small wave.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>My dad was supposed to star in this, but... I'm trying not to think about that. Jeff is perfect for the role, cynical, angry...</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He trails off as he watches back the clip. It's like you can see the cogs in his brain turning. He's in his element.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Ah, sorry again. I'll be right back.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition user_edited_line">
  <p>CUT TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>I<b>NT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT</b></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>We hear a knock on the door.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Then we see Abed crouched over his desk. He has headphones on as he passionately edits his documentary. There's paper scattered around him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>We hear the knock again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>This time he notices.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>TROY (O.S.)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed? You there, buddy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed glances at the camera, before standing up to open the door.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy holds up popped popcorn and Finding Nemo.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed smiles softly, but it fades.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I'm sorry. I'm editing. I forgot you were coming over.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's cool. You just didn't answer my text and I got worried.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Worried?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah, sorry. I can't watch right now. I'm in the groove.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I can see that. You have bags under your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Have you eaten dinner yet?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I think I know where this is going. I'm just gonna lie and say yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>...No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He glances at the camera like he wasn't expecting to say that.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy lets himself in and puts the popcorn and movie on the messy coffee table.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I don't think he heard me the first time.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>I can't watch right now, I'm editing for class.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Do you want me to leave?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>No.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy looks at him softly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's alright if we don't watch a movie tonight. It's kinda my fault for coming here out of the blue.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Not out of the blue. You did say you wanted to study again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>This isn't studying, but yeah. I did.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Anyways, I just wanted to, you know, chill.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(unsure)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>But you brought a movie. You clearly wanted to watch something.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Nah. I mean, yeah. But if you're not up for it, that's fine too. We can just hang out.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Hang out?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah. Like friends.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed raises his eyebrows to the word. He gives a soft smile to Troy, then at us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Friends.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Troy smiles back.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Friends.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition user_edited_line">
  <p>FADE TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - MOMENTS LATER</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A few minutes later.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed is on his desk again, headphones on as he edits. There's empty Chinese takeout next to him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>We see Troy in the background, eating as he watches TV.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>It's quiet, uneventful.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed looks like he's about to say something to us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He doesn't.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Instead, he looks back at Troy, who gives him a smile, then back at us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(smiling, softly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Friends.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p><span class="u"><strong>END</strong></span>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <strong>SEASON 1 EPISODE 4</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Halloween night.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Abed sit with their backs on the bookshelves. They're talking to each other while eating candy corns.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy is dressed as Michael Jackson. Abed is dressed as Batman, but his mask is discarded on his side.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They are talking in their Batman voices.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's one of my biggest fears.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What is?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Like, if I ever woke up as a donut--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You would eat yourself.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I wouldn't even question it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Mmm. That'd be tasty.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy thinks of something to say.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Were conversations always this easy?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(genuinely)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's cool to know other people think about this stuff too.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed looks at the camera, mouth open to tell us something, but he pauses.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He looks back at Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>It's just easier with him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>TITLES: Abed.</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>EXT. MOM'S APARTMENT - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed is mid-knock when we cut to him. He's carrying an overnight bag.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>One time when I was 6, my mom changed the channel to when Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer TV special was playing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>She said she watched it when she was a kid. She tried to make it a family thing, but my dad doesn't care about Christmas. So it became an "us" thing.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He knocks again.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Even after she left, we still watched it. She even bought a DVD of it. So every December 9th, I come over and we'll watch it together. It's a nice tradition.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>The door opens to reveal MOM.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Mom has graying hair and glasses. Her smile is small, but her eyes seem genuine.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>She's also--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog user_edited_line">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(to Mom)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Pregnant.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName user_edited_line">
  <p> </p>
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(nodding)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Pregnant.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>A pause.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Neither of them really know what to say. However, it's evident that Abed's more excited than her.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Her eyes drifts and notices--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog user_edited_line">
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen user_edited_line">
  <p>(frowning)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Is that an overnight bag?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Transition">
  <p>HARD CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>INT. MOM'S APARTMENT - MOMENTS LATER</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Mom and Abed are sitting on her couch, watching. It's not dark, but the TV is the brightest source of light.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed looks around the apartment out of curiosity. The place is littered with family pictures, but not with him or Gobi. We've never met the people in the photos, neither has Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>He looks back at Mom and sees that she's on her phone.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(absentmindedly)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>How's college? Did you make any friends lately?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yeah, I have. They're great.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(looking up)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Really?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Mom pinches his cheek and smiles. It's genuine and lovely, but it also looks like it's hiding something.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>That's great, Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <strong>EXT. MOM'S APARTMENT - LATER</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Abed walks out, carrying his unused overnight bag.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Sorry, you couldn't stay, Misiu. I have to get up early tomorrow.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>It's okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>See you next year.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>Another beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>She smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object user_edited_line screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>MOM</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent user_edited_line">
  <p>Goodbye, Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action user_edited_line">
  <p>She does not say it back.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline user_edited_line">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT, WEEKS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Chang, Troy, Abed, and Shirley sit in Abed's dorm room as they watch <em class="format_i">Kickpuncher (1980)</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Unfortunately, Pierce is there too. He is making unfunny jokes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>PIERCE</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's pretty gay. Haha!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>No one else laughs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>There's awkward silence.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I had to invite him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We hear sound effects from the TV.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>PUNCHKICKER (O.S.)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You are my sworn enemy. I've waited for you my entire life.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Man, just make out already.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The group laughs at this. Pierce is confused.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>PIERCE</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How come <em class="format_i">that's </em>funny?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>No one answers him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I can explain.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b>ALTERNATIVE TITLES: Abed explains.</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>We can hear their laughter before we see them. Abed is chuckling too, as he passes the popcorn to Chang.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You know when you finally make a friend? And, even though you're new at it, it's fine because he's really patient and he shows you the ropes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Even after--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. STUDY ROOM F - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'd face my fears to help you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(annoyed)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah, 'cause you're <em class="format_i">my </em>friend.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Am I?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Pierce leaves in a huff of disappointment.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's okay because of--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. GREENDALE HALLWAY - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Abed sing <em class="format_i">Somewhere Out There</em> to their lab rat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The group's popcorn bowl is empty.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And you make rules so it's easier. Rules like--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. UNKNOWN LOCATION - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(stern but understanding)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>From now on, Abed, friends don't mess with each other.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Abed are sitting on the couch, eating pizza.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy's hair is bright green. There is no context to this.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(forced)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It looks...good.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(defeated)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Friends don't lie to each other, okay?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And everything's great. Even if you're ignoring everyone and talking to the camera because you didn't really want to invite all these people.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Chang and Shirley stand up to leave as the credits roll.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>CHANG</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Quiz on Monday.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Thanks, Chang. Bye, Shirley.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>SHIRLEY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Go-odbye, Troy! Bye, Abed!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Bye!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>But you feel like you have to because the last time you two watched a movie together he--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>FLASHBACK INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>There's a jump scare from the TV. We don't see it, but we assume it's surprising because Troy jumps.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He grabs onto Abed's hand for comfort.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed looks at the camera in alarm.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - SAME</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Back to Abed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And he keeps holding your hand. But you don't wanna bring it up because you like it, even when you normally wouldn't.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So you hold hands. And you start thinking that maybe you--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(interrupting him)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where were you tonight?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>What do you mean?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>keep getting interrupted by--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>There. That one, right there. You go somewhere sometimes. Like, you disappear, kinda.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't know what you're talking about.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, unsure)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Don't worry, he can't see you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy squints his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(letting it go)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Fine.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh, by the way, would it be cool if I sleep over tonight?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera, whimsical)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The absolute <em class="format_i">coolest</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah. Cool. Can I ask why?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy fidgets as he goes and flops on Abed's couch, resting his head on the arm rest. Abed furrows his eyebrows, confused, as he walks over and towers over him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(closing his eyes)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's nothing serious...just. Um.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He rubs his hands over his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You don't have to tell me. It's okay.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>My dad got a girlfriend.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And she's the same age as me.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy.)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Oh.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>That's weird.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p> </p>
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Right? But he can't see how it is so...I don't know. I don't really wanna be there right now.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Wanna race to who gets the top bunk?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy opens his eyes and smiles.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Game on.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - MOMENTS LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy is asleep on the top bunk while Abed remains wide awake at the bottom. He's looking up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The alarm clock reads 3:30 AM.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed sighs, to nothing in particular.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>You're faster than him but you still let him win.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>There's silence for a moment, maybe for too long.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>And you start thinking how he can keep breaking your monologues.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(smiling)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Maybe he's a wizard. Or a warlock. Or an alien.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>His smile fades slowly as his eyebrows furrow together in realization.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>This is something <em class="format_i">different</em>.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Or maybe...maybe you--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He stops himself and closes his eyes. He does not want to finish that sentence.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>It hangs in the air.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(softly, mostly to himself)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Maybe you thought Annie would take this role.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>FADE OUT.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>
    <span class="u"> <strong>END.</strong> </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S2: Deleted Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halloween night. Forgotten.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi sorry life stuff happened n i got to busy n this is a short chapter but in celebration of community script bot on twitter posting the iconic lines, i wanted to post a chapter. season 2 is halfway done !! i promise i'll post it soon thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <b>INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed and Troy sit on the floor as they make Troy's Exo-suit for Halloween.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>It's quiet, but not silent. The sun is pouring in from the window, basking the scene in a warm, home-y feeling.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Both are focused on the task at hand. Abed tapes two tubes together. Troy paints some boxes yellow.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed doesn't notice us at all.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>
    <b>TITLES: Abed.</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>(The theme is calmer, less erratic. The drums come in a little earlier.)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. AB</b>
    <b>ED'S DORM ROOM - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Halloween night. We know since Abed has decorated the dorm accordingly.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The camera pans: His shelves are filled with horror movies. There's a picture of him, Troy and Annie in their halloween costumes on his desk, as well as candy wrappers and yellow paint smudges.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The camera shows Troy and Abed in front of a mirror. Abed is already fully dressed as Alien and he's helping fix Troy's Exo-suit.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They're standing closer than necessary. The final touches are near Troy's face. Therefore Abed's face is near Troy's face.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This is incredible.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(beat)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Does this party have awards?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not sure. Why?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We deserve awards for this. Best costume design at the Oscars.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>The dean's hosting it so I don't think they'll have an Oscar there.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(shrugging)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We can make our own.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed smiles at this.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Their eyes meet.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(genuinely)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy inhales.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We'll get so many girls with these.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed falters, but his smile stays.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(less enthusiastically)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He still doesn't notice us.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. GREENDALE LIBRARY - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed growls and acts as an alien to two girls.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(acting as well)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Get away from those hotties!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>
      <span class="u">FLASHBACK</span>
    </b>
    <b> INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They both practice the performance.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy pretends to shoot Abed. Abed closes his eyes and falls down gently.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. GREENDALE LIBRARY - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed is getting a second cup of punch by the study room.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy walks up to him, shirtless. He has toilet paper cuff links and a tissue collar with the word 'DRACULA' written on it with a marker.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Hey. Where's your costume?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm trying something new.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed looks at his new "costume." Like, really looks at it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>But our costumes go together.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. ABED'S DORM ROOM - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The screen is black.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>How was that?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Same flashback as before.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed opens his eyes. Troy is crouched down beside him. Closer than necessary.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I mean, what's a fight without homoerotic tension?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>HARD CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. GREENDALE LIBRARY - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Re: the homoerotic tension.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy and Abed are walking side by side around the party, not talking.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>This isn't really the ideal situation for me, in two different ways. One, my costume doesn't make any sense anymore. Two--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He looks at Troy's bare torso and holds his breath.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat for appreciation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(hopelessly whipped)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>--His <em class="format_i">abs.</em></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(shaking his head)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>No. I don't understand why he would change it. He was so excited about it. And after he changed, he called me a--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. GREENDALE LIBRARY - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Earlier that night, by the punch bowl.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Nerd.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. LIBRARY BASEMENT - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>So you're a vampire?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>A sexy vampire.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Okay. No argument here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Where are your fangs?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>It's harder to kiss girls with them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Did you not like your costume?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Is this really what you want?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed notices Troy faltering.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(frustrated)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't know, Abed. What do you want?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Y-</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He stops himself. He doesn't let himself say it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy turns around.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(shouting)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Holy crap, Leonard's a zombie!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed follows his gaze. Leonard is, in fact, a zombie.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Good distraction.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to everyone)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Zombie attack!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO BLACK.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. LIBRARY BASEMENT - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He looks at Troy beside him, as battered up as him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Go, go, go!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They climb up some shelves as what appears to be zombies chase after them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>As they crawl--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Tone's different. It's cooler now but a thousand times scarier. I think we're the last ones left.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(immediately)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm here.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The zombies continue to clamour below them as the pair approach a gated area with a window.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They land on the ground and push a crater to block the entrance.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>We're in the third act. That <span class="c_1 had_deleted_text deleted_text_attached c_2 new_words">b</span><span class="c_2 new_words">ox</span> won't hold for long. We're not gonna make it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He looks at Troy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He realizes--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p><em class="format_i">I'm </em>not gonna make it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He crouches down.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Go.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I'm not leaving without you!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Troy, make me proud. Be the first black man to make it to the end.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A moment of hesitation.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>But, hastily, Troy accepts and climbs up the window.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed glances at the camera. He looks up when Troy calls-</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Abed!</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>The camera lingers on him, waiting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b><span class="u">FLASHBACK</span> INT. GOBI'S APARTMENT - DAY</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>On the TV, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back plays. A close up shot of Leia looking at Han in orange lighting.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>She's about to say--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Transition">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. LIBRARY BASEMENT - NIGHT</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I love you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>That's<em class="format_i"> all </em><em class="format_i">Abed</em><em class="format_i"> has ever wanted.</em></p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I--</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Slugline">
  <p>
    <span class="skeletonPlus fas"></span>
    <b>INT. STUDY ROOM F - LATER</b>
  </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed sits on a study table. There's a bandage on his forehead and circles under his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to camera)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>--don't know what happened.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy is beside him, also patched up.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Me neither. I don't remember anything.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>He heard him, but this time it goes unnoticed.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(to Troy)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't like it when people mess with my brain chemistry.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy looks at him, but we don't see his face. Abed just knows he's being looked at, but is too scared to see how.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed's staring at the destroyed Rippler costume. His face is unreadable.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sorry about your costume. You were so excited about it.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Troy follows his gaze and shrugs.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Eh. I had a lot of fun making it with you.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>A beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName continue_dialog">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Do you wanna watch a movie?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Another beat.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>Abed finally looks at him.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Sure. Aliens, cyborgs or zombies?</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>TROY</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogParen">
  <p>(standing up)</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>I don't know why but I'm kinda over zombies.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogName">
  <p>ABED</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-EditDialogContent">
  <p>Yeah, I don't feel anything action heavy.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action">
  <p>They start walking out the building. The camera doesn't follow them.</p>
</div><div class="edit_lines scene_object screeny-Action currently_hovered">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">END.</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>